Wandering Archangel
by Bloody Angel's Death Rose
Summary: Amai Kanashimi, also known as the Archangel of the tennis courts reappears after disappearing for 2 years. She somehow knows everybody from Seigaku to Rikkaidai before they know her. With a sadistic, knowledgeable and kind nature she manages charm the hearts of our tennis team boys, but she never reveals anything about herself is she really a friend or a foe? Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts…._

Words…

"Talking …"

** English ….**

(author talking!)

A/N: This is my first fanfic! Hope you all like and will enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of PoT all I own is this story and my OC

Summary:

It was an ordinary "good" day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the fangirls were screaming until the rest of the world was deaf. Why and who were they screaming for you ask? It was of course for the middle school boys' tennis team. The tournament had just ended and their beloved players were coming off the court. A figure watching them from a tree high above smirked and thought in a sing-songy voice,_ Hmmmm not bad, but now that I'm back its time to bring hell back, hope they're ready~._

* * *

LINE SKIP GIVEN BY UNICORNS!

"Run for it Echizen I can't go on anymore. I'll hold them back for as long as I can."

"Momo-senpai thank you for your sacrifice I'll never forget this for as long as I live."

As Takeshi Momoshiro and Ryoma Echizen were running from whatever it was, the figure from atop the tree earlier jumped down and landed in between Momoshiro and the….. fangirls? That's right the great Ryoma Echizen and Takeshi Momoshiro of Seigaku boys tennis were running from their own fangirls.(I don't blame them, they are so scary sometimes*shivers at the memory*)

"Hey! Get out of our way! You little b**ch. We need to get to our Ryoma-sama." (Whoa there feisty much!)

"Sorry, can't as funny as it is watching them run from you guys, they have a game to play later. Plus I was sleeping, and you woke me up. That wasn't very nice of you now was it?" the figure drawled out.

The rabid fangirls looked at the figure between them and their precious idols and blushed at the tone of the person's voice. Then looked at each other incredulously and reluctantly agreed. They couldn't afford to have their idols hurt because of them. Plus they didn't want this person getting mad at them, for some reason they could tell that if that did it would mean big trouble.

"Don't think we're backing out because of this," the "leader" said "we are just going to be nice and let you rest and let them have a time for break." as they all sped off, already starting to create a secret fan club for the mysterious person.

"Thanks, you really saved us!" Momo said.

The figure turned halfway around, so he could see them but they couldn't see his face. The guy had a black hoodie on with the hood up so it covered his face. He wore a pair of black baggy ripped jeans. To top it off he had a pair of black skater shoes on. His hair covered the one eye they could see. He had a lollipop in his mouth; he opened her mouth to say something, when another scream of fangirls caught his attention.

"Seems like one of your friends are in trouble. I need to go save them too so I can sleep. Ughh," he groaned," so much effort. I'll be seeing you. Later!" the guy drawled as he yawned and walked off.

Momo and Echizen stared at the guy before quickly realizing that they should start running again. They both couldn't help but wonder who the figure was.

* * *

LINE SKIPPPPP (just because I can and because I'm awesome like that)

When the regulars of Seigaku boys tennis team met up again the same story was shared, chased by fans girl saved by the figure then he walked off.

"90% chance that he wasn't from around here." said the data man.

"Saa, I wonder who that was." The genius remarked.

"The girls were even more hyped up than usual, nyan. I wonder what's going on?" the acrobat said.

Some one else was about to say something when a familiar voice rang out…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Hehe how is it? This is my first fanfiction so hope it wasn't too bad!

Review please! (Internet cookie for those who do(don't tell anyone it's a secret-shhh))


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

_Thoughts…._

Words…

"Talking …"

** English ….**

(author talking!)

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews so far! Hope you like the next chapter!

Summary: Amai Kanashimi, also known as the Archangel of the tennis courts reappears after disappearing for 2 years. She somehow knows everybody from Seigaku to Rikkaidai before they know her. With a sadistic, knowledgeable and kind nature she manages charm the hearts of our tennis team boys, but she never reveals anything about herself is she really a friend or a foe? Rated T for a reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT as much I love it!

* * *

_Preview of last chapter:_

_Someone else was about to say something when a familiar voice rang out…_

* * *

"Hey you lazy bums! Get up! Your first match is about to start soon don't sit there chatting!"

The boys turned their heads and saw coach Ryuzaki, looking down on them with a frown on her face.

"Well? Don't just sit there start getting ready! Your next opponent is not to be underestimated!"

* * *

Time skip a few days later after Fudomine

At Echizen residence

"Hurry up seishonen or else you're going to be late~" Nanjirou called to his son.

Ryoma scowled, grumbling to himself before rushing to the table eating a quick breakfast and heading out the door. When he went outside he saw Momo waiting on his bike like always. They went to the school wordlessly and went their separate ways. The teacher droned on and on about something before announcing that there was a transfer student. At this Ryoma sat up slowly waiting to see if there was going to be some kind of tennis rival soon. And how right he was. The door suddenly slammed open shocking everyone, and in walked a girl. Midnight black hair flowed as she walked with her back straight, shoulders back, and had an air of confidence around her. When she stood in front of the class everyone got a good look at her. The unnamed girl had, as said before long midnight black hair that reached her waist, with a bright smile on her face. What intrigued most people though were her colour changing eyes. They were never staying one colour for too long, form blue, to green, to brown, to golden, to violet, to red and on and on. She didn't wear the school uniform either; she wore ripped blue jeans, with a black hoodie. Everything about the girl just sang cool~!

"Hey there people! The name's Amai Kanashimi pleased to meet'cha!"

There was a slight moment of silence before everyone broke into whispers. The guys talking about the new girl saying how cute and pretty she was, while the girls talked about hooping the girl won't be a rival for their beloved tennis team.

"Quiet now class," the teacher(dunno his name and frankly I don't care) said, "Amai-chan here came from overseas and won't be here a lot so take care of her, also she is a year younger than you so help her atound."

The girls once again started murmuring about how to treat the girl when she spoke up again.

"Umm since I'm new here I hope we all get along well! Especially with you pretty looking one-chans because in my last school…" she trailed off looking down at her feet with a sad expression. The girls instantly felt bad and "awwwed" at the cute girl.

"Don't worry we'll all be nice and if an of the others are bullying you just come and tell us alright?" A few of the girls said.

"Really? Arigato one-chans!" she exclaimed as she flashed them a bright smile.

"Now that we are all introduced," the teacher said, "Amai-chan please go sit beside Echizen-kun. Please raise your hand."

Ryoma lazily raised his hand taking a look at the transfer student. He looked, then looked again, then looked one last time before his eyes bulged and stood up suddenly accidentally knocking his chair down accidentally in the process.

"What on earth are you doing here!?" he shouted.

* * *

Cliffhanger I think!? Hope y'all liked it and please review!

**khodijah98**

Thanks so much for being my first reviewer!


	3. Chapter 3 Wrapped Around her Finger

_Thoughts…._

Words…

"Talking …"

** English ….**

(author talking!)

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews so far! Hope you like the next chapter!

Summary: Amai Kanashimi, also known as the Archangel of the tennis courts reappears after disappearing for 5 years. She somehow knows everybody from Seigaku to Rikkaidai before they know her. With a sadistic, knowledgeable and kind nature she manages charm the hearts of our tennis team boys, but she never reveals anything about herself is she really a friend or a foe? Rated T for a reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT as much I love it!

* * *

_Preview of last chapter:_

_Ryoma lazily raised his hand taking a look at the transfer student. He looked, then looked again, then looked one last time before his eyes bulged and stood up suddenly accidentally knocking his chair down accidentally in the process. _

_ "What on earth are you doing here!?" he shouted._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wrapped Around her Finger!**

"Ehhh?! Ryo-chan you're here too?"

"Well yeah, that's why you see me now, and don't call me that! But that's not the point! "

"Oh, then what is?"  
"You know what it is!"

"I do?"

"Yes you do!"

"So what is it?"

"You know!"

"I do?"

"Yes you do!"

"Then what is it?"

The class watched this exchange happen not understanding anything that was going on because they had both subconsciously slipped back to English. After a long time the duo came to a stop in their conversation, "Well," Amai said," we will talk about this later I believe class was supposed to start?"

Amai glanced at the teacher who snapped out of his (I think it's a guy but as I said last chapter I don't really care about him) trance and quickly nodded, "I think it is obvious that you two are well acquainted, Echizen-san you will show Amai-chan around school. Now please be seated, our first subject is math… "

As soon as Amai got into her seat she started to doze off looking through the window. The teacher avoided calling on her after receiving the file containing her grades from previous schools (they say she's prodigious like me!)

* * *

After a long time the lunch bell finally rang. The girls in the class formed a huddle around Amai and started chatting with her. Suddenly a hand got a hold of hers and pulled her out of the glob of people. Taking in a deep breath after getting out she felt a tug on her hand, she looked up seeing Ryoma she immediately understood. Run like hell. They ran and ran and ran until they reached the rooftop. Closing the door shut Amai reached into her pocket and produced a key, she walked to the door and locked it quickly. Ryoma raised an eyebrow but turned into understanding as he heard the sound of a stampede. Then Amai sighed and shouted through the door, "Sorry, but word you mind letting me spend lunch with Ryo-chan? I haven't seen him in a long time."

She coated the words in honey and sugar and the girls found that they just couldn't refuse. Ryoma sighed in relief, "Where did you get the key?"

"Figured I might need it so I created master key that opens any door in any school in Japan."

"How did you get it?"

"I made it."

Ryoma sighed, "So why are you here?"

"Because you dragged me here."

"No I mean in Japan."

"Oh! That!"

"Yes that, now answer the question."

"It's simple really. I just felt like coming here."

Ryoma facepalmed and sweatdroped at the same time (is that even possible?). Then he sighed, "I'll take you to the hag later, after school if you want." He offered.

"I saw her already, before school started." She answered and smiled in thanks.

They spent the lunch on the rooftop, talking and catching up with each other. When they went back to the classroom the girls crowded around her again wondering why their "Precious Ryoma-sama" (*shudders*) would take their newly found sister away. Amai just gave them a big smile and and said, "Ryo-chan and I haven't seen each other in ages! I really hope you don't mind me spending lunch with him." She looked down at her feet mumbling the last little bit.

"No worries, we were just curious!" One of the girls said.

"Really?! Oh, I'm really glad! Last time I did that my onee-chan's got really mad."

As the girls fawned over her they didn't see the small smirk that Ryoma and Amai were sharing. _She/I have them wrapped around her/my finger already._

* * *

Time skip! After school.

When practice was just starting, Ryoma and Amai made their way to the tennis courts.

"I knew it! I knew that it was you!"

"Haha sure you did."

"I'm serious I knew it!"

As the voices drew closer and closer Inui, naturally, went to go investigate for the sake of data. However when he arrived at the source of voices all he found was Ryoma walking towards the court. Alone.

"Echizen, did you see anyone else here?"

"Hmm oh it's just Inui-senpai, and no I did not."

"Hmmm, il data. Okay Echizen practice is starting you better hurry unless you want to run laps."

"Crap!"

As Ryoma rushed off Inui looked around once more before heading back himself. Not noticing the shifting shadows by the locker room. The shadow chuckled before walking out into the light and headed to the courts. _Hmmm Sadaharu Inui that's one, now to see the others as well I wonder if they'll recognize me._

* * *

Scene change! At the tennis courts.

"Okay regulars gather around!"

A few minutes later the regulars were assembled around coach Ryuzaki. After the normal announcements of boring stuff she looked around. When something finally caught her eye she smiled. "Today we will be having someone special join us. Do not underestimate her or else I cannot guarantee your life."

"Stop making me sound so mean Ryu-obaa-chan. It's not going to be that bad! Maybe get a glimpse of hell for a little bit but that it!"

Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled, "get out here into the open so they can all see you."

"Coming coming, man I'm allergic to effort you know, I can die from it."

Ryuzaki-sensei rolled her eyes, "boys allow me to introduce to you-"

"No need. We have already met, however they might have not known it was me. Regardless, I will introduce myself."

I black figure jumped over their heads in a perfect flip. Then landed softly, the figure's head rose proudly and icy eyes assessed them with a critical glance.

"Yo!"

* * *

I think I have a habit of ending chapters with introductions like that. Oh well hope this was alright! Anyways to the shoutouts!

**khodijah98****: ****Thanks once again for reviewing! Hope this doesn't make you too mad!**

**ICE QUEEN RULER****: *****Salutes* Yes ma'am (judging from your name you are a girl I apologize if I am mistaken)**

**SugarTensai****:** **Awww~ Thanks so much for reading this despite you hatred of mary-sues. I will try to not, make her too perfect but I doubt she is… You'll hopefully see what I mean in the next chapter.**

* * *

Well that's that! Review please and have a nice day! Happy (early) New Year!


End file.
